elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Repairing the Phial
Repairing the Phial is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must assist Quintus Navale repair the White Phial and fulfil the final wish of his dying master, Nurelion, to see the White Phial in its former glory. Background Nurelion's assistant, Quintus, believes he's found a way to repair the White Phial, and has enlisted me to track down some materials for him. Objectives #Speak to Quintus Navale #Retrieve the Unmelting Snow #Find some Mammoth Tusk Powder #Take a Forsworn Heart #Return to Quintus Navale Walkthrough The White Phial has been found and delivered to Nurelion, damaged and unusable. Being overcome by sickness, he is bedridden and dying. A few days after completing the quests "The White Phial" and "The Throat of the World," a courier will deliver a letter from Nurelion's assistant, Quintus Navale. The letter explains that his master is still alive and Quintus asks the Dragonborn to come and talk about the possibility of repairing the Phial. Upon repairing the phial, he gives it to the Dragonborn as a reward. In order to repair the Phial, Quintus asks for three ingredients to be found: *Unmelting snow can be obtained from the Throat of the World. Unmelting Snow is an otherwise unmarked snowbank a short distance south of Paarthurnax at the Throat of the World in the summit's direction near its peak which can be extremely difficult to find without floating quest markers, even with the use of Clairvoyance. *Mammoth tusk powder can be obtained from Stonehill Bluff. The Mammoth Tusk Powder is found in a bowl in the middle of the encampment. It is different from the Powdered Mammoth Tusk alchemy ingredient. *The briar heart can be taken from any living or deceased Forsworn Briarheart and the map points to one possible place to find one (exact location varies). Briar Hearts can also be found as loot most typically in Forsworn camps and can even be purchased from Alchemist shops. Quintus Navale sells them as well. Once all three have been obtained, the Dragonborn can return to Quintus Navale and watch him repair the Phial. When complete, he takes the Phial upstairs to show it to his dying master, Nurelion. Upon seeing the Phial whole again, Nurelion remarks, "Marvelous..." and soon after perishes. Quintus comments that his master died happy, realizing his life's work was not in vain. Quintus, however, cannot stand to have the Phial around anymore because it reminds him of Nurelion's obsession. Instead, he gives it to the Dragonborn. However, since he is not as skilled as Curalmil, its creator, the Phial will only regenerate a single kind of magical liquid. What it will produce can be chosen based upon how Quintus is responded to: *"I'd like it to have the power of healing." (Restores 100 health) *"I want to resist the forces of magic." (20% magic resist for 60 seconds) *"I want to be tougher in battle." (+20 stamina for 300 seconds) *"I want to strengthen my magical skills." (+20 magicka for 300 seconds) *"I want to deal more damage in battle." (+50% to one handed damage for 60 seconds) *''"I want to be better hidden in the shadows."'' (20% harder to detect for 60 seconds) After drinking from the Phial it will be listed as "(Empty)" and the item will appear in inventory as a special Miscellaneous item and will not disappear. This allows multiple "White Phial (Empty)'s" in inventory at one time. These weigh 0.5 each and can be dropped. After 24 hours the liquid inside the Phial will regenerate and the potion will be drinkable again. Journal Gallery Unmelting Snow.png|Unmelting Snow. Mammoth Tusk Powder.png|Mammoth Tusk Powder. TESV Briar Heart.png|A Briar Heart. Bugs de:Das zerbrochene Fläschchen es:Reparar el vial ru:Починка Флакона Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests